


The Shadow Doll

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad things you do<br/>Become poison to me and I’ll swallow it<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this fic, I wrote most of it in an hour :/ I'll probably edit/delete this later.  
> Title from The Shadow Doll by Eavan Boland.  
> Description from A Bad Thing by Purfles.

She was a bird in a cage.

It was a beautiful cage. Lovingly crafted, gilded and bejewelled, a craftsman's snare. She ran her hand along the windowsill, watching the light filter through the verdant foliage as the sun sank behind the trees. Every breath was a burden, the dusty air rattling in her lungs and making her throat dry.

She had lost track of the time she had spent in Nan Elmoth. By the time three weeks had passed she hadn't wanted to keep counting anyway. She willed seconds to pass, every minute stretching inexorably onward. Ever since her arrival he had showered her in gifts. Pendants, earrings, necklaces, wrought from gold and silver and set with precious stones. Intricately embroidered dresses, and rooms all of her own.

Rooms she wasn't allowed to leave.

* * *

 

"Where are you going?!" He snapped venomously, roughly jerking her to him by the wrist. A dangerous, manic look glinted in his eyes as he stared her down.

Her breath snagged painfully in her throat as bruises bloomed under his iron grip. She knew by now what that look meant.

"Nowhere!" She cried hastily, shaking her head emphatically, her heart punching at her ribcage.

Please don't.

Not this.

He regarded her for a few moments, something unreadable crossing his face before he abruptly released her, letting her fall back against the wall. He turned on his heel and stalked off. "That's what I thought"

* * *

 

 Anxiety weaved itself around her spine as she gingerly went to wake her son.

She was doing it.

She was really doing it.

Or at least she was going to try.

She'd be damned before she'd see Eöl break him the way he broke her.

He seemed alarmed to see her, but instinctively stayed silent. He knew how much his Ada hated noise.

"Come on dearest" She said in a hushed frantic whisper, gently tugging his shoulder "We're going away for a bit"

He seemed perplexed "Are we going with Ada?" While Eöl left every now and then to trade with Nogrod and Belgost, but he had never allowed them to accompany him.

Her breath hitched as she tried to say the word that she herself could not quite believe.

"No"


End file.
